


Turn Your Love My Way

by fictionallemons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Conversations in the Impala (Supernatural), Ficlet, I Love You, Inspired by Music, M/M, and other kinds of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionallemons/pseuds/fictionallemons
Summary: Dean has an epiphany while listening to the Allman Brothers.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107





	Turn Your Love My Way

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was inspired by the song [Blue Sky by The Allman Brothers Band.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wwyXQn9g40I)
> 
> One of the most unexpected side effects of becoming an SPN fan for me has been my introduction to new music--mainly classic rock. Who knew a show about hot brothers would get me into Led Zeppelin and Bob Seger?

Sunday morning. Big Sky country. Baby's got a full tank of gas. Dean slept well—no dreams, no nightmares. He's cruising at 65, and Sam's arm's stretched out over the back of the seat, he's holding a paperback with the free hand. His face is half in sun, half in shadow. There's blue sky stretched in every direction for eternity, and Dean knows in one heart stopping moment of clarity that this is it. This is what it's all been for. Everyone they've lost, everyone they've failed. Everything they've done wrong. Everything they've given up. Dean would do it all again, a hundred times. A thousand. Just to have this one moment. Driving Baby on a sunny Sunday, Sam close enough to touch.

As if he knows Dean's thinking about him Sam looks away from the pages of his book and over. Their gazes lock for a long second, until Dean loses to glance at the road ahead.

Allman Brothers on the radio. Dean starts singing along. "You're my blue sky, you're my sunny day."

"Lord, you know it makes me high when you turn your love my way," Sam finishes, only a little off-key.

And Dean knows he means it. He smiles. Sam's his blue sky. That's a given. But to be Sam's blue sky, that's…that's special. That's a privilege. 

"I love you, Sam," Dean says before he can think better of it. His heart's too full to not say it.

Sam melts a little, spine going lax, book dropping to his lap. A mile goes by. Dean doesn't realize he's holding his breath until Sam says, "I love you, Dean," and he can let it all out, all that pent-up carbon dioxide and useless insecurity.

They both know already. They don't have to say it. But sometimes it feels good to say what you know for sure. To hear what you know in your bones.


End file.
